Era Uma Vez
by mayu-sakura-chan
Summary: Uma história de príncipes e princesas com personagens do Naruto!Tá, o summary tá horrível, mas a fic tá legal!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto... Mas o Kakashi é meu! Meu, meu e só meu! ù.ú

Legenda:  
**Assim é o Narrador.  
**_**Assim são as ações.**  
_XXXXXX: assim é a pessoa cujo nome vai estar no lugar do X.  
"_Assim é o pensamento da pessoa."  
_Assim sou eu. XD

**Era uma vez uma linda princesa que gostava de colher flores...**

**_Entra Naruto vestido de princesa_**

Naruto: Lálálá, eu sou umalinda princesa e gosto de colher flores!

Mas o que é isso??? O.O

Sakura: Narutooo!Devolve minha roupa!

Por que você tá vestindo a roupa dela?!

Sakura: Pra me perturbar, pra que mais seria?

Naruto: Porque eu sou a linda princesa que gosta de colher flores!

Naruto, dá pra parar de atrasar a história?

Naruto: Hum... não! HAHAHAHAHA

¬¬

Sakura: Pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito nisso! Narutooooo!

sai correndo atrás do Naruto.

Sakura, sakura! Você ta pelada!

Sakura: ...n.n" envergonhada Então faz o favor de botar uma roupa em mim, né?

Não dá, sua roupa ta com o Naruto. ¬¬

Naruto: Ahahahahah, bem feito Sakura-chan!

Sakura: que ficwriter incompetente!

¬¬...Saudade do tempo que personagens seguiam o roteiro e não criavam problemas...

Naruto: Mas eu ainda to com a roupa da Sakura-chan, lálálálá. Olha como eu fico linda nela.

Ahahahahaha, com certeza Naruto, você fica muito **linda **na roupa da Sakura. XD

Sakura: Tá uma linda menina, Naruto. XDDDDD

Naruto: ¬¬" Ta bom, eu devolvo a roupa dela...

Continuando a história...

**Era uma vez uma linda princesa que gostava de colher flores.**

**Repito, era uma vez uma linda princesa que gostava de colher flo-res.**

Cadê a linda princesa que gostava de colher flores?!

Sakura: _**correndo**_ To aqui, to aqui.

Ótimo. Não quero nem saber o que aconteceu.

Sakura: Não, foi só que...

Não quero saber o que aconteceu.

Sakura: Mas é que...

LÁLÁLÁLÁ, NÃO TÔ OUVINDO NADA!

"_A ficwriter tem sérios problemas mentais..."_

Hei! ¬¬

Sakura: Mas... c-como...

Eu sou a ficwirter,esqueceu?! Portanto, posso ler seus pensamentos. XD

Sakura: Sim, e se abusa do seu poder, e blá bláblá, blábláblá, bláblá..

**Meia hora depois...**

Sakura: e blá!

Cabou a reclamação?!

Sakura: Acabou...

Então, posso continuar a minha fic?

Sakura: Hai.

Prosseguindo, e espero que dessa vez sem interrupções...

**A linda princesa que gostava de colher flores, estava no bosque colhendo flores, quando viu um lindo príncipe andando a cavalo.**

Ai não, de novo não.

Lindo príncipe que anda a cavalo, cadê você?

LINDO PRÍNCIPE QUE ANDA A CAVALO!! 

Sasuke: Por que eu tenho que ser o príncipe? Por que não o Naruto?

Naruto: É, por que eu tenho que ser o cavalo?

Porque a ficwriter sou eu. E eu decidi assim.

Naruto: Eu não quero ser o cavalo.

Sasuke: E eu não quero estar na fic.

E eu quero que vocês calem a boca, dá pra ser?

Sasuke: Só se você me tirar da fic.

Naruto: E se você me fizer príncipe.

Sakura: Se o Naruto for o príncipe, eu não sou a princesa! Deixa o príncipe o Sasuke mesmo!  
_"E ele é muito mais lindo que o Naruto."_

Naruto: Ah, Sakura-chan, você me acha feio?

Sakura: Nessa fic não se pode nem pensar em paz. ¬¬

Naruto: Responde Sakura-chan!

Sakura: E quem não acha?

Naruto: gota

Ai, chega por hoje.

Não agüento mais vocês.

Depois eu continuo a fic...

Nha, gente...  
Essa é a minha primeira fic, tá meio boba, mas o desenvolvimento tá ficando legal.  
Se vocês gostarem, e se tiver alguma review, eu continuo.

Kisus!


	2. Chapter 2

Naurto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishimoto, E se me pertencesse, tudo ia ser muuuito diferente.

**Legenda:  
Assim é o Narrador.**  
_**Assim são as ações.**  
_XXXXXX: assim é a pessoa cujo nome vai estar no lugar do X.  
"_Assim é o pensamento da pessoa."  
_Assim sou eu. XD

Nya... aconteceu uma pequena mudança na fic O.o  
O príncipe não é mais o Sasuke... é o Shikamaru.  
Depois vocês vão entender porque.  


* * *

**Depois muito conversarem, a ficwriter e todos os personagens se entenderam.**

Sakura: Humpf. ¬¬

Algum problema, Sakura?

Sakura: Problema? Todos!

**Ai, lá vamos nós novamente... O que aconteceu dessa vez?**

Sakura: Você, que é uma ficwriter tirana!

**Eu, tirana? Por que?**

Sakura: Você controla nossas vidas e não temos nem direito de liberdade de expressão! É uma tirana! Eu tenho um sonho! E nesse sonho...

Você tá copiando o discurso do Martin Luther King...

Naruto: Sabia que eu conhecia isso de algum lugar...

Sakura: Mas que você é tirana, é!  
**_Sakura levanta a plaquinha escrito Direito de Liberdade de Expressão, Já._**

**_  
_**Sakura: Eu não quero pão, não quero feijão, o que eu quero é liberdade de expressão! Ão ão ão, liberdade de expressão! Ão ão ão, liberdade de expressão

¬¬ ' O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?? E vocês tem liberdade de expressão até demais pro meu gosto!

Sakura: Se a gente faz alguma coisa, logo é ameaçado! Você é uma tirana!

Naruto: Parece que alguém aprendeu uma palavra nova...

Sakura: ¬¬

Bom, eu acho melhor, você parar, senão...

Sakura: Senão o que?

Você vai ver... Só mais um piu.

Sakura: Piu.

Naruto: Quanta originalidade... ¬¬

_**Plantão da Globo interrompe a transmissão do conto de ninjas**_

Repórter da Globo: Acabamos de receber a notícia de que a linda princesa que colhe flores, perdeu a voz e ficou muda em um acidente não explicado. Mais informações a qualquer momento.

_**Acaba o Plantão da Globo**_

Naruto: Perdeu a voz e ficou muda? Eu não sei se quem é burro é a ficwriter ou o jornalista...

Naruto, você quer que aconteça um acidente com você também.

Naruto: -.-'

Sakura: _"Que ficwriter maluca! Devolve minha voz agora! Eu quero minha voz!"_

Não devolvo, lálálálálálá.

Sakura:_ "Além de tirana e maluca, é infantil. ¬¬"_

Hei! ¬¬ Agora que eu não devolvo mesmo.

Shikamaru: Não devolve mesmo não, assim ela não atrapalha meu sono.

_**Shikamaru volta a dormir**_

Sakura: _"¬¬"_

**Bom, enquanto vocês ficam aí discutindo, eu vou tirar um cochilo com o Shikamaru.**

Coisíssima nenhuma. Você vai continuar narrando a história, que e é esse seu trabalho.

Naruto: Coisíssima. Nossa. Que pessoa burra.

¬¬ Naruto, você tá pedindo pra ficar mudo.

Shikamaru, acorda.

_**Shikamaru acorda.**_

E narrador, faça o seu trabalho e continue a narrar a história.

**Tá bom.**

**O lindo príncipe que anda a cavalo estava andando a cavalo**

Naruto: Deve ser por isso que ele é o príncipe que anda a cavalo. XD

Sakura_: "Nossa, o Naruto tá se superando hoje. Ele tá tão engraçado... ¬¬"_

_Shikamaru volta a dormir_

Concordo com você, Sakura.

Naruto: xD Mayu, porque você não pede ao Kiba o Akamaru emprestado e faz ele de cavalo?

Nossa Naruto, de vez em quando você até pensa! Até que essa não é má idéia.

_**Mayu desaparece e reaparece com o Akamaru vestido de cavalo.**_

Pronto. O Akamaru agora é o cavalo. Vamos prosseguir a história.

Naruto: Espera aí. Se o Akamaru é o cavalo, que papel eu faço?

_**Naruto aparece vestido de árvore.**_

Naruto: ¬¬"

Não reclama, se não vai fazer a pedra!

Naruto: Não falei nada...

Acho bom continuar assim. Agora será que a gente consegue continuar a história??

**Posso tentar?**

**O príncipe que a anda a cavalo tava... dormindo. o.O**

Shikamaru, acorda.

Shikamaru: ZzZzZzZzZz

SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru: ZzZzZzZzZzZ.

Não é possível, eles combinaram de estragar minha história.

Sakura, eu tenho um acordo pra fazer com você, se você estiver interessada.

Sakura: "Claro que tô!

_**Sakura e Mayu cochicham.**_

_**Plantão da Globo aparece do nada.**_

Repórter da Globo: O Plantão da Globo acabou de receber a informação de que a linda princesa que colhe flores acabou de receber sua voz de volta, novamente de uma forma não explicada. Mais informações a qualquer momento.

_**Acaba Plantão da Globo.**_

Já fiz minha parte do acordo.

Agora é você.

Sakura: Hai. SHIKAMARU!!!!!!! ACORDA!!!!!!!!!

_**Shikamaru acorda**._

Sakura: Prontinho. Narrador, continue.

**O lindo príncipe que anda a cavalo viu a linda princesa que colhe flores cantando maravilhosamente.**

_**Sakura cantando extremamente desafinado.**_

**Er... digo, o lindo príncipe que colhe flores viu a princesa cantando desafinadamente.**

Sakura: ¬¬

_**Sakura cantando mais desafinado ainda.**_

**Perdoem meu erro... ele viu a princesa dançando.**

_**Sakura dançando fora do ritmo.**_

**Na verdade, ele viu a linda princesa que colhe flores... er.. bem...**

Naruto: Colhendo flores?!

**Isso! Ela tava colhendo flores.**

_**Sakura arrancando as flores do chão com muita força.**_

Shikamaru: Ó, que princesa bela! Como ela colhe flores tão graciosa.

Naruto: Tão graciosa quanto um rinoceronte, só se for!

Sakura: ¬¬''

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Repórter do Plantão da Globo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Shikamaru: AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Akamaru: AU AU AU AU AU AU!

Orochimaru: AHAHHAHAHAH!

Todos: Orochimaru?! O que você tá fazendo aqui?!

Orochimaru: Não sei! Perguntem pra ficwriter!

**_Todos olham pra Mayu_**

Ah ... É que eu achei que ia ficar legal mais um personagem com "maru" no final... XD

Todos: ¬¬

Mas vocês não tavam rindo da Sakura?

Sakura: É verdade! Naruto, você me paga!

_**Sai correndo atrás de Naruto.**_

Shikamaru: Bom, quando você resolverem essa confusão, me chamem.

_**Shikamaru encosta em uma árvore e dorme.**_

Akamaru: auu auu au au au auu.

_**Akamaru volta pro Kiba.**_

E eu vou dormir com o Shikamaru.

_**Encosta na árvore e dorme.**_

¬¬  
Tá bom. Desisto de tentar sair do começo da história por hoje.  
Outro dia eu tento de novo.

* * *

Tá, esse final ficou simplesmente horrível. Mas tudo bem...  
Nya, desculpa a demora pra botar o capítulo dois mas é que o pc não colaborava...  
Pink-Cherry, Immort-Aiko, Mie-Chan e Shika, arigatoo pelas reviews.

Ah, eu preciso de uma beta, alguém se candidata?!

Kissus!

E deixem review!


End file.
